Daylight & Declarations
by sincerely- scripted
Summary: "Travis blinked awake through the flow of bright yellow light that shone through the gauzy white curtains of his bedroom window. He cursed the sun for waking him up. Turning to the side to avoid the stream of light, he brushed up against the slender figure sleeping next to him." - Travis just wants to lay in bed all morning but Katie has other ideas. Post Camp.


Another story about grown up Travis and Katie. You will catch on to what it is about.

Read the last authors note at the bottom for something special.

Enjoy!

* * *

Travis blinked awake through the flow of bright yellow light that shone through the gauzy white curtains of his bedroom window. He cursed the sun for waking him up. Turning to the side to avoid the stream of light, he brushed up against the slender figure sleeping next to him.

Travis smiled. Her pink lips were slightly parted and her hair was half across her face and half fanned on the pillow. He looked at her through sleepy eyes, surveying the curve of her body under the light blue sheets. The thin sheets clung to her bent legs and protruding abdomen. Travis always thought that people described pregnant women as glowing just to be nice. Now, looking at his wife it was hard to find another word to describe her.

_ Radiant?_ he thought. _Gorgeous? No, she was always those things._

Travis' head sunk into the pillow a little more as he relaxed. He could stay here all day he thought. It was Sunday. They had nowhere to be.

"Stop looking at me, Travis," Katie mumbled.

He laughed at her. After all these years she still knew everything and was still yelling at him.

"I can't help it," he told her. Katie's eyes fluttered open. "Waking up with an angel, you got to stare a bit." Katie reached up to push his shoulder back and turn him around.

"Stop that," she reprimanded with a smile on her face

Katie shifted trying to sit up. Travis, not wanting to let go of the perfect morning so quickly, snaked his arms around her and pulled her down on his chest.

"Travis!" She groaned. "We have to get up."

"No we don't. I'm comfortable staying here all day long."

"Well then, you can stay here and I will go."

Travis pulled his head down and kissed her on the forehead. "C'mon," he said. Travis planted another kiss in her shoulder. "One more hour?" he kissed her neck just under the jaw line. Katie's eyes closed.

"Travis," she started. "It's already," she looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to her, "almost nine o'clock. We need to get up this baby needs something to eat." Katie patted her stomach. Travis moved his head from her face down to her tummy. He pulled down the blanket and lifted her shirt planting a kiss on top. "I don't know if he can wait another hour for you to sleep."

"_He_?" Travis and Katie had not wanted to know the sex of their baby when the doctor asked. It wasn't something they talked about much before either other than what their friends were betting on. "You think are baby is a boy?"

Katie's face pinked. It wasn't something she had told Travis before. "I have a hunch. Maternal instinct."

"Really? What else does your hunch tell you? Is he going to be just like me?" Travis winked.

"Oh Gods I hope not!" Katie joked.

Travis smiled with her. "No, seriously, tell me about him."

Katie settled down, snuggling closer to Travis. "There is nothing to tell," she admitted. "I just see a boy in my mind."

"This boy, does he have a name?" he looked down to find Katie absent-mindedly stroking her stomach.

"Not yet," she looked up at him. "Why? Do you have any suggestions?"

"I don't know, I like Travis Jr." Katie elbowed him. "Alright , alright. I will think of something better. I promise."

"We only have roughly two months left you better hurry."

"I'll come up with something. But what if your he is a she? We could very well have ourselves a baby girl In there." He pointed to her abdomen.

"It's not a girl." She said no waver colored her voice. She was positive.

"You don't know that," Travis retaliated. "We could have Katie Jr. on our hands." Travis rolled over away from Katie. He slinked his body down to her stomach and spoke softly. "Why don't you just tell us?" Travis touched his ear to the bare skin.

As if on cue Travis felt a vibration, a kick. The couple laughed.

"See, she is just like you when you were young. Already kicking me. I believe you started a little later thought. and you began hitting me first."

"Maybe, maybe not, "Katie sang. "What I do know is we really have to get out of this bed now."

"I guess you're right," Travis seceded.

* * *

EIGHT AND A HALF WEEKS LATER

* * *

Travis stood by the 7th floor window of the hospital as the morning light burned through. He wasn't looking out the window, he was looking down. Down on the small child he was rocking back and forth in the blue blanket in his arms. The sleeping little boy looked like his mother when he slept. Pink lips parted. Eyelashes fluttering in a dream. She was also sleeping in the hospital bed that Travis was standing next to.

"You were right," he whispered to himself.

Katie rolled over in her bed with her eyes closed, readjusting her place. "You better believe it," she said

* * *

So how did you like it?

I promised you something special now and here it is. I want to do a lot more Travis and Katie and their kids fics but I want your help. I want you guys to name their kids for me. I am not that creative. so review. Give me your opinion on the story and any name ideas.


End file.
